The Bladebreakers and the New Girls
by Nakashima1992
Summary: What happens when two ordinary Middle school girls taake a trip and wind up meeting the Bladebreakers? MaxxOC and KaixOC.


A/N: Here's that Beyblade story I was talking about

**A/N: Here's that Beyblade story I was talking about! This takes place in the first season so my OC (Kate) and the bladers (other than Kai) are 13. My other OC (Brittany) is 12 and Kai is 14. Yeah, if you want couples… well in this chapter there are none… but there will be some MaxxOC and KaixOC in the following chapters. I hope you enjoy it! The first chapter focuses on introducing the two OCs and telling how they get where they are in the second chapter. Just read and you'll figure out what I'm talking about! Please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade I just like to play with the characters.**_

**Chapter 1: The Vacation**

I'm sitting at my computer in my room, looking up the latest news on Beyblade, hoping to find something on the person I think is the cutest blader ever, Max Tate, and his team, when the phone rings. Shortly after, my sister yells, "Kate! It's Brittany!"

I jump up and run to grab the phone, thinking, 'Finally! I was wondering when she was gonna call!' I grab the phone from my sister and say, "Hi, Brit!"

"Hi, Kate." She says. "Are you free for the next week or two?"

"Yeah," I reply. "Why?"

"My family and I are going on vacation to Paris." Brittany says. "Wanna come? I already asked and they said it's ok as long as you behave and eat what you get, Miss Picky-Eater."

"Really?" I say. "I'll ask my mom, hold on!"

"Mom!" I yell. "Can I go to Paris with Brit? She said her parents said it's okay!"

"You'll have to ask your father." My mom says. "You know how he is about missing his days with you."

"But how am I supposed to call him when I'm on the phone with Brit?" I ask.

"Use you cell phone." My mom says.

"But I don't wanna waste my minutes!" I reply. "I'll probably need them while in Paris!"

"I'll buy you more minutes before you leave, ok?" My mom says.

"Yeah!" I say.

"Hold on." I tell Brittany. "I have to call my dad, but I'm going to use my cell so I don't have to hang up on you. Okay?"

"Yup." Brittany says.

I call my dad and when he answers he says, "Hello!"

"Hi." I reply. "Brit invited me on a week long trip to Paris. Can I go? Please!"

"Well as long as it's only a week." My dad replies.

"Yes!" I shout. "Thank you!" I hang up the cell phone and say to Brittany, "I can go! So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at 10 a.m." Brit replies.

"Alright," I reply, "I'll start packing! Bye!"

I hang up and run back to my room. I pack all my stuff. (I went into a lot of detail in this part but decided not to on here. If you want to know everything I had the character pack just message me or say something in a review) It all fits into 2 suit cases and a backpack. It was 5 pm when I started packing and when I look at the clock I realize it is 8 pm. I decide to take a shower and then go to bed.

I wake up at 6:45 am and put on a pair of short-shorts and a tank top. I eat breakfast and finish getting ready. By the time I am done it is 8:30 and I have an hour and a half to get to Brittany's. 'Wow!' I think. 'Maybe I should have gotten up at 7:15 instead! Oh well.'

I go down stairs and ask my grandpa to give me a ride to Brittany's.

My grandpa drives me to Brittany's and by the time I get there it is 9 am. I sigh and say, "I've still got another hour before it's time to leave. What should I do while I wait?"

Brittany hears me talking to myself and looks out her window. She comes out, still in her PJs and says, "Kate, you're an hour early!"

"I know." I say. "I didn't want to be late so I gut up at quarter to seven this morning. Thinking it would take 2-3 hours for me to get ready but it only took me about an hour and a half." I take my bags out of the trunk of my grandpa's car and he leaves. When Brittany sees them she says,

"Kate, were you packing for a week or a month?!"

"Better safe than sorry!" I reply.

"Well, I gotta get ready." Brittany says. "Just put your bags in the living room for now and you can wait in my room. You can play you Nintendo DS but not your CD player or Video Now, my parents don't feel like listening to you sing this early in the morning. Also, you can play my Game cube if you want."

"Okay." I say.

Brittany goes back to getting ready and I put my bags in the living room. I go to Brittany's room and start playing her Beyblade game on her Game cube. I wait and Brit is ready in about 15 minutes. She says, "My whole family is ready except my little sister. When she heard you were coming she was really excited. She wouldn't stop saying, 'Where's Caitlin Shish kabob?' all morning. Maybe she'll get ready quicker if she knows you're here."

"Actually," I say, "I think that would only slow her down, but it's worth a try."

I walk out of Brittany's room and Brandi sees me and screams, "Caitlin!"

"Hi, Brandi." I say.

"Caitlin, we going to Paris!" Brandi says.

"I know." I say. "Caitlin gets to come, too."

"I'm getting ready so we can ride airplane to Paris!" Brandi says.

"Yeah, airplane!" I say with a fake smile. I look at Brittany like 'I hate heights!' And Brittany just nods as if to say 'Me, too.'

In about another half hour, Brandi is ready and we all get in Brittany's parent's van. Brittany gets stuck sitting with the luggage and I wind up sitting with Brandi because she wants me to. Brittany and I play our DS's together while Brandi plays her Super Mario on her DS.

We get to the airport at around 10:45 and our flight is scheduled to leave at 11:25. "Looks like we have forty minutes until we have to be on board." I say.

"Yeah," Brittany says, "forty minutes to buy our tickets, go through the metal detectors, and get our luggage put on the right flight."

"You mean it'll take that long?" I say.

"Yeah," Brittany says, "and the flight there will take about nine and a half hours, and the time difference is about 5 hours ahead of us. Uh… you do the math. I don't wanna bring anything having to do with school on this trip."

"Let's see." I say. "We'd get there around 9 pm by our clocks, but by France's time we'd be arriving around 2 in the morning. Wow, that's early."

"Yeah," Brittany says, "We'll get about 7 hours of sleep."

By the time we are done chatting we are at the front of our line to drop off our luggage. I give the person my 2 suitcases but take my backpack with me. Brittany keeps her satchel with her and leaves her suitcase with the person. Next we go through the metal detector. By the time we finish it's 11:18 so we rush to the plane and by the time we find our seats it's 11:23. Brittany and I are sitting together, Brandi and their mom are sitting across the walkway from us, and Brittany's dad is… somewhere else on the plane. We lost him in the crowd.

Nine and a half hours later we arrive in Paris and it's dark out. I say, "So, Brit, how are we getting to the hotel? Bus, rental care, what?"

Brittany looks at her parents and her dad says, "Caitlin, you know how to speak French. How do you say 'I don't speak French'?"

"Why?" I ask.

"We're going to call a cab for tonight." Brittany's mom replies.

"But I haven't even learned how to read a French phone book!" I say. "Oh, and by the way, it's 'Je ne parle pas Français."

"How about a bus?" Brittany says. "You know how top read the word hotel, right?"

"Yeah." I say.

"Good, then that's what we'll do." Brittany's dad says.

As we're walking to a bus stop, I ask Brittany, "So am I just here to translate?"

"That's the reason my parents let you come." Brittany replies.

I sigh and think, 'Oh well. At least I'm here. It's better than being stuck at home.'

A few minutes after we get to the bus strop a bus arrives. "Ils ne parlent pas Français." I say.

"Oui. Parlez-vous anglais?" the bus driver replies.

"How much does it cost per person?" I ask.

"Fifteen cents." The driver says.

Brit's mom hands him seventy-five cents and we take a seat. I read the signs and when it says the French work for hotel I say, "Here's our stop."

We get off and check into our hotel. Brittany and I get one room and Brittany's parents and Brandi get another. Brittany and I go to sleep after about an hour of chatting, not knowing what will happen in the morning.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review! I will get the next chapter out ASAP! Bye!**


End file.
